


Sleepy Secrets

by thesaltydragon, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Honeymoon, Humor, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: The boys have a sleepy morning while on their honeymoon.





	Sleepy Secrets

Michael yawned, pulling himself up into a sitting position. There was soft light streaming through the curtains, casting a soft glow around the room. “Jere, wake up,” he yawned, rubbing at his eyes.

Jeremy didn’t move. His soft snores were the only sound in the room, besides Michael moving. He had the blankets pulled right up past his chin, his legs curled up near his chest. He’d gotten cold last night. 

Michael hummed, smiling down at his now-husband. He gently pulled the blankets down, revealing more of the soft skin of his shoulders and chest. He laid himself down on his stomach, crossed arms resting atop Jeremy's chest as he smiled at him. “Jeremy, sweetie. It's time to wake up.”

Jeremy whined in his sleep, already defying Michael’s orders. He subconsciously tried to pull the blankets back up, but yanked Michael’s hair instead. He still didn’t open his eyes. 

Michael grunted slightly. “Jeremy, you fucking delinquent. Wake the hell up.”

The harsh tone and obscenities brought Jeremy out of his slumber. “Wh– huh?” Had he really just woken up to his new husband cursing at him? What had he done wrong? His heart was already racing, waking him up properly. 

Michael pouted at him. “Don't pull my hair first thing in the morning, you egg. Even if we are on our honeymoon, we can't be frisky 24/7. Gotta pace yourself, dork.” His tone had softened instantly, voice teasing. He leaned up to kiss him.

Jeremy gulped. “Sorry.” He let Michael’s lips meet his easily, taking in the feeling. He was ecstatic that he would be able to have this every morning now, forever. 

Michael pulled away, dropping his head back down onto Jeremy's chest. “How did you sleep?”

Jeremy hummed. “Want me to give you a demonstration?”

Michael scoffed, swatting Jeremy's arm. “No! You have to stay awake because I'm awake and this is our honeymoon and I demand your undying attention at all times.”

Jeremy carded his fingers through Michael’s hair, closing his eyes. “Wanna go for a walk? Under the cherry blossoms?”

Michael smiled, running his hand up and down Jeremy's bare chest. “You fuckin’ weeb. Of course I do.” He didn't move to get off of Jeremy.

Jeremy hummed again. “In a minute. ‘M too comfy.” He’d gotten tired of the weeaboo comments by their first hour in Japan. He just gave up on acknowledging them by the second. 

Michael sighed contentedly. “'kay. But if you fall asleep I’ll sue you.” He pretended like his own eyes weren't growing heavy once again.

“Don’t sue your _husband_.”

Michael snickered, lazily moving up to kiss him again. “Don't test me, then.”

“You’re so mean to me.”

“I'm mean because I love you.” Michael smiled, rubbing their noses together softly. 

“Is that really how it goes?” Jeremy smirked playfully. 

Michael snorted, pulling away slightly. “Probably.” He moved to the side, nipping at Jeremy's jaw teasingly. “I mean, you married me, so I guess you don't have that much of a problem with it.”

“Well, I do love you with all my heart,” Jeremy said, pulling his head away from Michael’s lips’ reach. “And what happened to not being frisky?”

“Love bites don't always have to be sexy, Jerm.” Michael moved to press a light kiss to the crook of his neck. “You horny fuck.”

“You knew that when you married me.” Jeremy did have a reputation. 

“Obviously,” Michael sat up once again, the bed sheets falling from his torso to pool at his waist. “I knew everything about you when I married you. Know it all now, too, weirdly.”

“It’s only been two days, babe,” Jeremy reminded him. “You might start forgetting soon.”

Michael chuckled, flicking Jeremy's nose lightly. “Yeah, the day I forget anything about you is the day I develop Alzheimer's.”

“That’s actually really scary, Mikey,” Jeremy complained. 

Michael waved it off, yawning. “Nah, I won't let Alzheimer's fuck with me. I’ll beat the shit out of Alzheimer's. No stupid condition is gonna fuck with my Jeremy knowledge.”

“I-It better not,” Jeremy said. Now he was worried. 

Michael shoved Jeremy's shoulder playfully. “Sit up already, dummy.”

“It’s too cold to sit up,” Jeremy whined. Plus, he was a little sore. He thanked Michael for that. 

“I'm starting to think this cherry blossom walk is wishful thinking.”

“We’ll get to it eventually.”

Michael laughed, falling backwards to stare up at the ceiling. “I'm glad we're married.”

“Mikey, I’m super duper glad we’re married.”

“Love you, Jeremy.”

“Love you, too, Micah.” Jeremy ran the back of his hand over Michael’s cheek. “ _Husband_.”

Michael reached up, grabbing Jeremy's hand and entangling their fingers. “Yep. Looks like you're stuck with me forever, Mr. Mell-Heere.”

“Or until death,” Jeremy deadpanned. 

“Death is for straights, Jere. Gay people are immortal.”

“What about bi people?”

Michael hummed. “They are outliers, and therefore should not be counted.”

Jeremy put on his best hurt face. “Oh. I don’t matter, then.”

Michael snorted, rolling his eyes. “Oh hush, Jerm.” Michael yawned, rolling back onto Jeremy's chest. “Maybe we should go back to sleep.”

Jeremy gasped. “Really?”

“Perhaps. I'm tired now.”

“I knew I’d convince you.” Jeremy smirked smugly. 

“Shut up and hold me.”

Jeremy grabbed Michael and pulled him down his body so he was more comfortable. “Get the blanket, please, Mr. Mell-Heere.”

Michael pulled the blanket up and around them. “Of course, Mr. Mell-Heere.”

“Finally,” Jeremy whispered. He hugged his husband even closer. 

\------

The next time they woke up it was late afternoon. Michael opened his eyes slowly, trying to gather his surroundings. “Jere, are you awake?” Probably not.

He wasn’t. Again, his soft snores echoed in the room. Jeremy smiled in his sleep, probably from hearing Michael’s voice. 

Michael yawned, rolling out of bed. He made his way over to the suitcase that they still hadn’t bothered to unpack, pulling out some sweatpants and slipping them on. He shuffled back over to the bed, kissing Jeremy’s forehead lightly. 

The sleeping boy stirred, squeaking a bit. He turned over and hummed, either at the kiss or new position. 

Michael smiled and rolled his eyes, heart melting. “You're too cute for your own good,” he muttered to himself.

Jeremy curled up on himself under the covers. 

Michael hummed, smirking down at his husband. He was really out, wasn't he? “I found your box of sex toys that you tried to hide in your closet.”

Jeremy didn’t move, but his smile widened. Just the sound of Michael’s voice was enough.   
Michael quirked an eyebrow. Once, before we were dating, you left your webcam on while you were jacking off and I watched.”

Jeremy made sleepy grabby hands out to find his husband. He was getting cold. 

“...I recorded it and saved it on my computer. I still use it sometimes.”

Jeremy’s eyes finally cracked open. “Huh…?” he drawled sleepily. 

Michael crouched down beside the bed, resting his chin in his crossed arms as he watched Jeremy. “I was just telling you all of my sexual secrets.”

Jeremy’s eyes widened. “What? Tell!”

Michael laughed. “I already did!”

“I didn’t hear you!”

Michael shrugged nonchalantly. “Not my problem.”

“Fuck you, Mikey,” Jeremy whined. 

Michael cackled loudly. “Isn’t that the plan for tonight already?”

“Shut up!” Jeremy grumbled. He sat up, holding the blanket to his chest for warmth. “Cherry blossoms first.”

Michael got back to his feet. “Better get dressed then, huh? I’m hungry, anyway. And maybe if you’re good I’ll tell you the secrets again.” He winked at him, grinning.

Jeremy groaned, but threw the blanket aside, standing up. “Where’s my suitcase?”

Michael hummed, letting his eyes trail Jeremy’s body appreciatively as he got up. “Same place it’s been since we got here.”

“No it isn’t. I put it in this corner—” He pointed. “Now it’s not there.”

Michael blinked, looking to where Jeremy was pointing. He shook his head, shooting Jeremy a look as he pointed in the other corner of the room.

Jeremy followed Michael’s finger to a black suitcase with a blue PacMan ghost luggage tag. “Damn,” he muttered. 

Michael snickered to himself. “Jeez, dude, you’re really fucked up, huh?”

“This is my honeymoon, I can act like an idiot if I want to.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “As a reward for making it out of the bed, I will tell you the first secret.” His smile turned devious. “I found your box of _toys_ that you tried to hide in your closet. About two years ago, actually.”

Jeremy went pink. “You _what_?” Was he serious, or just bluffing?

Michael turned, sauntering over to the door. “Never thought you’d go for bright pink, Jere. Nice taste.”

“Michael!” That was too accurate to be a bluff. Jeremy’s cheeks burned. “That’s my business!”

“ _Our_ business, now. We’ll have to put them to use sometime, by the way.”

“It’s not like I brought them,” Jeremy lied. 

“...You brought them?!”

“Only a couple!”

“Oh my God.” Michael did not know what to do with this information. “Shit Jere, how thirsty are you?”

“I can be as thirsty as I want on my honeymoon!”

Michael laughed. “Yeah, _with your husband_ , not your secret stash of dildos! You didn't even tell me! We could do so much with this!”

“It was supposed to be a surprise!” Jeremy yelled, throwing his arms up. 

“Aw, that's so sweet. Anyway, enough with the dildos. That's not even the biggest secret, anyway. Hurry up and get dressed.”

“There are more?!” Jeremy frantically searched for a shirt to put on. 

Michael hummed. “Only like.. One and a half, really.” 

“That’s still more,” Jeremy said, throwing a shirt over his head. 

Michael smirked. “I may as well just tell you, huh? Okay. So, once, way before we started dating, we were video chatting and I guess you forgot to turn your camera off and I watched you jack off.”

Jeremy dropped the pair of pants he’d fished out from his suitcase. “You _what_?! When the hell was this?!” He felt his face heat up significantly. 

“....and I saved a recording of it. Still use it, sometimes.”

“ _Michael_! What the fuck? You couldn’t have just told me my camera was on or hung up?!”

Michael pursed his lips. “I couldn't help it! It was really hot! You're telling me if your crush did that, you _wouldn't_ watch?!”

“I would _want_ to! But dude, privacy much?!”

Michael shrugged. “Sorry.” 

Jeremy pinched the bridge of his nose. “When was the last time you used it?”

Michael hesitated. “Three weeks ago?”

“Oh my god, Michael.” Jeremy was thirsty, but not that thirsty. “You could have just asked, I probably would have done it for you in person.”

“Oh?” Michael started. “Yeah, but you were out on some father son thing, remember? Because he knew the wedding was coming up and he wanted 'one last weekend while you were a free man.’ Not my fault I got lonely.”

“Jesus Christ, Michael.” Jeremy finally put his pants on. “You’re a fuckin’ mystery. A treasure, but a mystery.”

Michael just shrugged again. “Where do you wanna eat? Oh, we could check out that cat Cafe!”

“Cat café? Like, with the loose cats everywhere?”

Michael nodded, eyes shining. “I love all of them, Jeremy.” He was absolutely serious.

“Of course you do,” Jeremy sighed. “Fine, as long as you don’t refuse to leave.”

“I absolutely can not promise that.”

“Michael, I will walk under the cherry blossoms by myself if I have to.”

Michael pouted at his husband. “The cats might like the cherry blossoms too, you know.”

“You are not stealing a cat.” Jeremy finished up getting dressed. “You are not.”

“Souvenir.”

“ _No_.”

Michael's pout increased.

“I don’t want a cat, Michael.”

Michael faux gasped. “I want a divorce.”

Jeremy hesitated, his voice a little weak. “Do you really?”

Michael’s facade broke as he shuffled over to Jeremy, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his nose in his husband’s neck. “Never.”

“Thank god,” Jeremy breathed, relieved. “But we’re not getting a cat.”

Michael chuckled against Jeremy’s neck. “We’ll see.” He could be _very_ persuasive to Jeremy if he needed to be.

Jeremy grunted. “No we won’t.”

Michael pulled away to kiss him soothingly. “ _We’ll see._ ”

“We will not.” Jeremy playfully pushed him away. “Cherry blossoms after cat café, but if you bring a cat one step out of the building, I will have my sniper take the shot.”

Michael scoffed as he plucked a random shirt out of the suitcase. He smiled, grabbing Jeremy's hand and leading him to the door after grabbing their phones and wallets. “You would widow yourself so soon?”

“I’ll do whatever it takes.”

Michael hummed again as they set off, hand in hand. “Alright, fine. No cat. For now.”

“Or ever.” Jeremy leaned up to kiss Michael’s cheek anyway. 

Michael pouted. “Shouldn’t you be trying to appeal to me considering I’m giving you unrestricted access to my ass?”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“I-I don’t know what that means, Micah.”

Michael huffed, pulling Jeremy to a stop and stepping closer to him so that he could speak lowly. “It _means_ that if you want to fuck me tonight then you gotta stop being mean to me.”

“Fine,” Jeremy squeaked. “But no cats, please.” He wanted to get a move on; he was starving. 

Michael snorted as they started walking again. “Aren't you into that shit since you're a furry, anyway?”

“If I say a resounding ‘no’, it still won’t be enough to discourage that.” Jeremy sighed. He was not a furry. 

Michael smiled sincerely, pausing to kiss Jeremy gently. “I love you, Miah.”

“Love you more, Mr. Mell-Heere,” Jeremy whispered, continuing their walk to the café.


End file.
